This invention relates to a chicory base drink and to a method of preparing such drink. It is applicable notably in the food industry for the production of refreshing beverages.
Chicory is a product which has been known for a long time, since traces thereof dating as far as 4,000 years b. J.C. has been discovered. This plant was then used regularly and very appreciated as a digestive and appetizing stimulator. Various manuscripts refer to chicory, notably in Athens, Alexandria and Roma.
Already in those old times, the therapeutic properties of chicory had been acknowledged.
More particularly, the digestion of food is facilitated by the action exerted by chicory on salivation, deglutition and the absorption in the stomach through the stimulation of the stomach glands, and also of the pancreatic and biliary juices. Chicory acts as a cholagogue since it promotes the biliary secretion and the discharge of the bile liquid through the intestine. Furthermore, chicory acts as a regulator of the gastro-intestinal system without being drastic under any circumstances.
Various researches proved the action exerted by chicory on the intestine glands and on the peristaltic movements of the intestine. More recent investigations proved that its action is also effective on the central nervous system (Winckel), on the circulatory system (Paechtner), on the heart (Baelden, Bauderon, Chaumeton, Hamel, Muller, Parturier), on the kidneys (Bel, Leclerc, Parturier, Decaux), on the blood (Clement, Planchon), on the skin (Decaux, Chaumeton, Muller).
Chicory is a detoxicator and promotes lactation. It is administered favorably to diabetics (Wolf).
Chicory is acknowledged as constituting a bitter, non-irritating, diuretic and slightly laxative tonic product.
Chicory is free from any noxious effect and has no known contraindications.
Tacquet and Beerens did not report any toxicity of chicory solutions administrered by the oral route at daily doses of 60 grams during six months to voluntary, healthy human individuals. The study shows the absence of glycemic sag in diabetics after the absorption of a large amount of chicory, as well as a bradycardiac action (in contrast to caffein, a tachycardiac stimulator), and an acceleration the intestinal transit due to the considerable fructose contents of chicory.
To sum up, the medical properties of chicory are such that this product can be regarded as constituting a favorite hygienic drink.
However, up to now, chicory has constantly been absorbed in the form of a pure infusion or in admixture with other products, such as coffee.
Considering the alimentary habits of man, this mode of utilizing chicory limits its use to warm beverages usually absorbed in the morning during breakfast.
It is regrettable to deny oneself of a drink having many favorable properties by sheer force of habits. It is the essential purpose of the present invention to provide a chicory base refreshing drink that can be absorbed for the benefit of one's health at any time of the day.
The preparation of chicory for this purpose is extremely delicate for many difficulties must be overcome. More particularly, it is necessary to develop a product having organoleptic properties likely to be appreciated by a large majority of individuals, if not by all. Of course, the therapeutic properties of chicory should not be impaired or destroyed by inappropriate adjuncts, and finally the chicory-base drink should be such that it can be produced on a commercial scale, that is, in large quantities, at a relatively low cost, and furthermore taste and beneficial properties of the resulting product should remain constant.
The research work for perfecting this product was directed primarily toward the obtaining of a chicory-base fermented beverage. In fact, fermentation provides a product having a tonic, slightly bitter taste, therefore ideally suited for making a refreshing drink.
However, due to its particularly alive nature, chicory does not ferment easily and up to now no traditional ferment proved to be really efficient for properly reacting with chicory.